


Quite the Ride

by annabagnell



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Verse, multiple pregnancy, sort of. mentioned at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabagnell/pseuds/annabagnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And how exactly is that supposed to work?” Sherlock asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite the Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulting-homosexual](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=consulting-homosexual).



> Hello lovelies! This one comes to you by request of consulting-homosexual, who sent me this link: http://preggoparty.tumblr.com/post/66372334900/mrmrswoodman-mrmrswoodman-tumblr-com-submit (warning, actual porn clip - bad fake audio but the content is mmmmm. NSFW, if that’s not obvious.) and requested a fic based upon it. 
> 
> Again, thank you always for reading and happy 2014!

“And how exactly is that supposed to work?” Sherlock asked, glancing back to the video clip with an expression of wariness and vague confusion. The movements of the woman on-screen seemed impossible, given John’s apparent range of motion at a comparable size, but the pregnant doctor crossed his arms and huffed. 

 

“If she can do it, so can I,” John protested, stretching backwards and sighing as his spine popped. He hissed and pressed one hand to his sacrum, rubbing intently. 

 

“My point exactly,” Sherlock muttered, closing the laptop and standing up to rub John’s lower back. “You can hardly stand without snapping in two, I’ve no idea how you’re supposed to…ride me,” he finished, a colour rising to his cheeks. 

 

“Well, it’s not my fault that I’m randy, and honestly, riding you is probably the only way we can have sex at this point,” John replied, almost petulantly, a frown creasing his face. “But if you don’t want to, I can just…hump a cushion, or something. Don’t worry about me. Just thirty-five weeks with your triplet spawn, no reason to accommodate me or anything.” He grumped, voice rising in a sneer of ill humour. 

 

“John…” Sherlock sighed and let his forehead drop down to John’s shoulder gently. “Don’t be like this. I just don’t want to see you hurt, especially not because of me. I’m sorry. Let’s…we can try it. Or have I ruined the mood?” 

 

“There was _literally_ no mood to ruin, Sherlock,” John replied, leaning back onto his mate. “A twelve-second clip with bad porn music in the background. Hardly enough to be going on.” He turned his head and bumped his chin on Sherlock’s forehead gently. “But no, you haven’t ruined the mood. I’m still up for it, if you think I won’t crush you under my _massive weight,_ ” he finished, teasingly. 

 

“I can’t imagine dying a better death,” Sherlock returned, lifting his head to kiss John’s temple. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Right, yeah, lay back…good, like that, and…yep, feet flat so I can—” John grunted and ungracefully swung a leg over Sherlock’s torso, and smiled in thanks as Sherlock’s hands supported his pendulous, full belly. John leaned back for a few seconds against the strong pillars of Sherlock’s thighs, breathing heavily already. 

 

“Sure you’re going to be okay, lifting yourself and…setting the pace?” Sherlock questioned, hands sliding down to rest on John’s hips. John let his head fall back and swallowed, nodding. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just…guide yourself in, alright?” Sherlock patted John’s hip with his right hand before sliding it down to his groin, biting his lip as he took his cock in hand and guided it to John’s open hole. John slowly lowered down until his entrance was breached by the head of Sherlock’s prick. A quiet “yeah” slid from his lips, and Sherlock removed his hand, allowing John to sink down on his length. 

 

“Good?” he asked, and John held up a hand in pause, eyes gently closed. Sherlock’s hand slid back up John’s form to rub against the side of his belly, and John hummed. 

 

“Very good. You alright, down there? Not…crushed, or anything?” The corners of John’s eyes crinkled in a smile as he peered down at Sherlock, the detective’s body mostly obscured by the curve of John’s belly. 

 

Sherlock laughed. “No life-threatening injuries yet, no,” he replied, patting John’s bulk and smoothing his hand over the skin. “Ready whenever you are.” 

 

John held out his left hand, and Sherlock’s right joined it, giving John a brace to start up a rhythm. His thighs worked his body up and down, slowly, getting a feel for what pace he could manage. Sherlock helped, a hand on John’s hip helping to guide the pregnant man gently. 

 

Soon, beads of perspiration broke out on John’s brow, and his harsh breaths came faster and faster as the pace picked up ever so slightly. He coughed out a noise of pleasure as Sherlock’s hand, previously on his hip, slid up to fondle a breast, fingers brushing over a pert, swollen nipple and sending sparks through the tender flesh. 

 

John squeezed around Sherlock’s length, and Sherlock groaned, his hips bucking slightly to meet John’s rhythm. The extra motion jostled John, but not unpleasantly so, and the Omega made a noise deep in his throat as he felt one of the babies start to wriggle inside him. “Fuck…” 

 

Sherlock could see the motion in John’s belly, and watched as the Omega’s free hand caressed the tiny distortions soothingly, never faltering in his up and down rhythm. “John,” Sherlock murmured, “You’re…god, gorgeous.” 

 

Another set of ripples, this time along the opposite side of John’s belly, appeared, and John broke rhythm for just a second as he released Sherlock’s bracing hand, thighs tensing to hoist his weight as John rubbed his sweat-dampened belly. “All moving,” he grunted, rocking forward on Sherlock’s cock. “They’re all moving, jesus.” 

 

Sherlock’s hands found the sides of John’s belly, stabilising the Omega and feeling the irregular kicks and wriggles under John’s skin. A helpless whine escaped Sherlock’s throat, and the Alpha curled upwards, pressing his face against John’s belly as well as he could, nose rubbing against John’s flattened navel. 

 

John made another noise of pleasure, slightly more choked, as he was assaulted by sensation from all ends. A drop of sweat fell from his nose and landed on his belly, and with nerves alight he tracked its path down to his erect and dripping cock. “God, Sherlock…” 

 

The detective’s eyes snapped open as he felt John tighten around him. “Yes,” he groaned, hands gripping John’s belly tightly, feeling the kicks and punches grow stronger as John’s blood pressure increased. The Omega’s body tightened again, a surefire sign of impending orgasm, and Sherlock quickly reached down between John’s swollen body and his own to grip the doctor’s cock. It took only a few pulls before John’s trembling thighs stopped their movements, his whole body pausing as orgasm tore through. 

 

Sherlock’s body responded in kind, the trembling and quaking and squeezing of John’s core around his own prick driving him quickly to the edge. A few more rough thrusts upwards and Sherlock was shouting John’s name, hands pressed hard against John’s belly, feeling it heave with each ragged breath the doctor drew. 

 

As Sherlock came down from his orgasm, he felt John’s hands pulling at his own, wordlessly asking for help in stabilising as he raised himself off of Sherlock’s softening prick. Sherlock shook his head, damp curls flopping away from his forehead, and he shifted to help lay the heavy Omega down on the mattress next to him. He could see the ripples moving beneath John’s skin, their triplets turning and kicking in their cramped home. He laid one hand on John’s belly, rubbing idly, and looked up when the Omega’s hand covered his own with a tired laugh. 

 

“Told you…I could do it.” 


End file.
